Cosmic Gods
|-|Abyss= |-|Eternity= |-|Infinity= |-|Destiny= |-|Genesis= |-|Extinction= |-|Nature= |-|Cognition= |-|Affection= |-|War= |-|Famine= |-|Pestilence= Cosmic Deities are an immensely powerful group of beings that exist throughout the whole of Creation. They were born after God began to create the Multiverse. Each deity came in with the concept they represented with Abyss, Eternity, and Infinity being the oldest representing, Void, Time, and Space, respectively. The Cosmic Deities, long ago, came into war with a group of extradimensional beings created by God called the Leviathans. The war ravaged all of Creation and left many universes in ruins. Eons after the war, the Leviathans were once again released onto the world following the aftermath of the Armageddon. The Cosmic Deities interfered in Creation for the first time in billions of years. With their help, the United Armies of Earth managed to drive the Leviathans away and kill Emrakozi, the Alpha Leviathan and the strongest of the three Leviathan Titans. The Cosmic Deities reappeared during the War against The Darkness and assisted them in the final battle against her alongside the remaining two Leviathan Titans. History The Cosmic Gods came into existence at the beginning of all Creation with the first three representing three forces of the universe itself. At the beginning of all Creation, Eternity came with the beginning of Time and Infinity with the crystallization of Space and Reality. A third being called Abyss came into being as the pockets of the Darkness settled as The Empty representing Nothingness and Antimatter. The rest of the Cosmic Gods came shortly after with Fate coming in shortly after Eternity, Infinity, and Abyss. At the same time, Genesis and Extinction came into being signifying the Beginning and the End and Nature came representing all of Nature in Creation. When the Primordials began to create life, Affection, Cognition, and War came into being. As living beings began to starve and get sick, Famine and Pestilence came to be. Characteristics The Cosmic Gods’ appearance varies from Entity to Entity. They spend most of their time fulfilling the functions of their domain. For example, Eternity maintains the flow of Time and Infinity keeps Reality and Space stable. They are not merely personifications or representations of their domain but rather is the domain. For example, Affection is not the personification of emotion but is Emotion itself. They are all dedicated to their task with most of them detached from Creation as a whole. Some are more involved such as War, Pestilence, Famine, Cognition, and Affection. Cosmic Gods Abyss, Cosmic God of the Void Eternity, Cosmic God of Time Infinity, Cosmic Goddess of Space and Reality Destiny, Cosmic Goddess of Fate Genesis, Cosmic God of Genesis Extinction, Cosmic Goddess of Extinction Nature, Cosmic Goddess of Nature Cognition, Cosmic God of the Mind Affection, Cosmic Goddess of Emotions War, Cosmic Goddess of Conflict Famine, Cosmic God of Hunger Conquest/Pestilence, Cosmic God of Disease Combat Statistics Tier: High 1-B Name: Cosmic Gods Origin: Until the Clock Strikes Twelve Gender: Varies, Is either Male or Female Age: As old as the Concept they embody Classification: Cosmic Entity, Multiversal Abstraction, Abstract Personification Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5 and 9), Regeneration (High-Godly), Acausality (Type 5), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Abstract Existence (Type 1; The Cosmic Entities are archetypes, motifs, repeating wave functions that are interwoven into the very fabric of Creation itself. They are their concept in the most literal sense.), Large Size (Type 10), Clairvoyance, Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction, Conceptual Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence (The Cosmic Gods exist in the subgradient of A"K, which is the highest subgradient infinitely larger and greater than the lower subgradients of Creation. Here the Cosmic Gods exist as infinite-dimensional beings.), Dimensional Lordship (The Cosmic Gods can completely control their individual realms, shifting the number of dimensions and altering its laws.), Astral Projection, Shapeshifting, True Flight, Nigh-Omnipresence, Teleportation, Apporting, Reality Warping, Physics Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Calamity Control, Life and Death Manipulation, Hunger Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (They do not have souls), Resistant to Fate, Space-Time, Mental, and Elemental Manipulation Attack Potency: High Hyperverse Level (They are the literal embodiments of primal truths and concepts that are woven into the very fabric of Creation itself. The Cosmic Gods exist as infinite dimensional beings that reside within the infinite-dimensional subgradient of A"K. The Cosmic Gods are equal to the Leviathan Titans which one alone can consume a vast majority of the Multiverse in an attempt to sate its ceaseless hunger. A battle between Infinity and Eternity can destroy an entire timeline and all branching ones several times over.) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (They exist in all forms of the concept they embody across Creation) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse Level Stamina: Infinite Range: High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Lesser Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Cosmic Gods Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Physics Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Mind Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Void Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Dream Users Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users